fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice Wade
Alice Wade is an employee of Armacham Technology Corporation. Despite having no knowledge of Project Origin, she plays a major role in F.E.A.R.: First Encounter Assault Recon and makes a cameo appearance in F.E.A.R.: Extraction Point. She is voiced by Melissa Roberts. Both Timelines History The daughter of Harlan Wade, Alice was raised with much love by her father. Despite that fact, she went to work for Armacham Technology Corporation, she was never informed of the fact that she had a sister, or that her sister was horrifically abused as part of a top-secret Armacham project known as Project Origin. Because of her gentle upbringing, Alice's personality is kind and cheery, a sharp contrast to the hate-filled persona of Alma Wade. Her upbringing also made her very close to her father, and she remained unaware of the crimes he had committed against his eldest daughter. In her office is a photograph of herself and her father, smiling happily. Alice's office is located on the sixth floor of the executive building of Armacham Headquarters. Not long before the events of F.E.A.R., Alice, with the help of Aldus Bishop, begins work on a survey of the Auburn District studying the analysis on contamination at the South River Wastewater Treatment Plant. Because of Alice's lack of knowledge of her sister and Project Origin, she never understands that the contamination is coming from the secret Origin Facility, where a combination of toxic chemicals and Alma's unbridled rage act to make anyone within the area feel sick. In regards to the Auburn District itself, she noted that people would feel "nauseated or uncomfortable after spending any amount of time there," but she found it very strange that, although the cause of the phenomenon was most logically a chemical pollutant, there was nothing showing up as a contaminant in either the soil nor the groundwater. While working with Norton Mapes on the survey, Alice began to feel harassed by the vast amounts of sexual innuendo he used around her and threatened to file a report. To this end, Iain Hives, a high ranking member of the survey, calls Mapes and tells him to tone it down, as a report would bring unwanted attention to their current project. ''F.E.A.R.: First Encounter Assault Recon'' When the Point Man reaches Alice's office in a search for her, the place is wrecked, which suggests that she was attacked but managed to escape or that Replica Forces raided the office for clues on the location of the Vault. A voicemail from her father urges her to flee the building for her life. During F.E.A.R., Alice is rescued from the Replicas by the Point Man and requests to be taken to her father, and stating that she "can't leave without him". Regardless, the Point Man, on orders from Betters, proceeds to escort her to a rescue helicopter provided by Delta Force. Like Norton Mapes and Aldus Bishop, Alice is considered to be a valuable prisoner to Paxton Fettel and his soldiers, as she is kept hostage and guarded by two Heavy Armors. As the Point Man escorts her to the rooftop, the Replicas attempt to capture her again, stating she is an important hostage and they should not shoot her. Alice is an anxious person, and subsequently panics and runs off from protective custody of the F.E.A.R. team after the UH-60 Black Hawk transport arriving to rescue her is shot down by a Hind D Gunship under the control of Fettel's clone soldiers. This does not help the fact that she already has aviophobia, a fear of flying. Separated from the F.E.A.R. operatives, she evades being taken back into protective custody, and rushes to the Auburn District by car in search of her father, which laters proves to be a fatal mistake for her. She is subsequently taken prisoner and killed by Paxton Fettel, who cannibalizes her while Alma watches. Although at the end of F.E.A.R. it is revealed that both the Point Man and Fettel are her nephews, she is unaware of this, given her lack of knowledge about the existence of Alma. Alice is at one point approached by her sister inside Armacham Headquarters, but she has no memory of the incident. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R.: Extraction Point'' In F.E.A.R.: Extraction Point, Alice can be observed sitting on a rusty bed with her arms crossed during a hallucination in the fifth interval, shaking her head and body as if in an uncontrollable panic or fear and possibly crying. Trivia * Alice appears to have aerophobia, which is a fear of flying. * According to gaming magazine PC Gamer, Alma's mother, Elizabeth Wade, died in labor, meaning that Alice is from a different mother. * Aside from merely having an opposite personality to that of Alma, Alice is also physically opposite of Alma, with blonde hair, in contrast to Alma's black hair, her facial features however are quite similar to Alma´s. * Alice and Alma are the only two characters in the series shown to be barefoot. * In a voicemail from Harlan, he tells Alice to go to his office and download a file on his laptop called "Proteus." The file contains directions to the Origin Facility, where Alma's dead body lies. It is unknown why Harlan would send Alice to the dangerous Origin Facility, although it's possible that he meant to kill both himself and Alice, given his obvious suicidal tendencies when he releases Alma later on. * Alice Wade is no longer mentioned in Monolith Timeline. * Alice's voice actress also voices Alma. * In a loading screen and a character model, she is seen wearing glasses. However, in-game, she appears without them and no glasses are ever found in her office or on herself. It's possible that she forgot/misplaced them, or she may have been wearing contact lenses. In the same screen, her ATC access card can be seen. * Alice has bloodstains on her shirt, although it is unknown if it is hers or from another person. * When the Point Man is briefly "reunited" with her after the rooftops, she is observed to be idling in an upper floor. Upon seeing the distinct blue glow of an Unmanned Aerial Vehicle, she then continues running and ignores the Point Man. This suggests that Alice is aware of the UAVs. * Although it has been mentioned that the Metro Police Department has set blockades around Armacham Headquarters, Alice appears to have no issue in driving her car out of the parking lot. Gallery Alice Wade.jpg|Unused character model. f_e_a_r___alice_wade_by_xnamall-d9jw21d.png|Alice Wade Full Body Render Harlan Wade and Alice Wade in a photo.png|A photo of Alice and her father in her office at ATC Headquarters. Alice Wade as a hostage.png|Alice held hostage by Replicas in her father's office. Alice Wade in person.png|Alice in Harlan Wade's office. 21090_screenshots_2016-01-13_00002.jpg|Alice Wade inside her father's office. 21090_screenshots_2011-11-18_00003.jpg|Alice inside the elevator. FEAR_2014-06-29_23-00-34-68.png|Alice Wade being stalked by Paxton Fettel. F.E.A.R. Alice Wade (5).png|Alice Wade's Car. F.E.A.R. Alice Wade (4).png|Alice on the rooftop. F.E.A.R. Alice Wade (3).png|Alice inside the elevator. F.E.A.R. Alice Wade (2).png|Alice Wade inside her father's office. F.E.A.R. Alice Wade (1).png|Alice held hostage by Replicas in her father's office. F.E.A.R. Alice Wade (6).png|Alice's partly cannibalized body in the Vault. es:Alice Wade ru:Элис Вейд Category:Extraction Point characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:F.E.A.R. Characters